Beautiful Soul
by cindylovesmonteith
Summary: This story is based on 'Lovesick' by The Minsk. So the real credit goes to her. This is just my own version of her story. I highly encourage you to read it. I also don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Glee is not mine! Also, this story is based on another Finchel fanfic called 'Lovesick' by The Minsk. I highly encourage you to read it! So, credits for the inspiration for this story goes to her, because this is my own version of the story. The title for this story is based on 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney.

Columbus, Ohio

Rachel Berry thought she had it all. She had a great paying job, a beautiful house to live in, an amazing fiance who gave her anything she wanted, and most importantly, happiness. As she walked into her house, she just couldn't help but smile to herself. She was just so grateful for everything. She was so madly in love with her fiance, Jesse St. James. He just treated her like a princess and made her feel like the most special girl in the world. Coming from the Lima, which is the biggest cow town in Ohio, Jesse made her fit in, he made her feel like she belonged somewhere outside of Lima, and that was an amazing feeling.

Walking into the living room, she didn't care if she just worked a crazy load of hours to get through the day. At the end of it all, she just felt happy. That's all that really mattered. She and Jesse were just getting ready to plan their wedding and she couldn't be more excited. They were currently arranged to get married in a nice 5 star hotel along with an exciting reception. Jesse and his family were taking care of everything. Rachel just knew that everything was going to be picture perfect.

Rachel was studying to be a therapist in the medical field when she first met Jesse. She was a junior in college at the time To her, it was like a match made in heaven. Jesse was 5 years older than her. She remembered when he came to check out the medical field and how people were being educated. She remembers the first time they made eye contact. It was literally love at first sight. Since that one moment, they were legitimately inseparable. Jesse came from a very rich family with a very high medical background. There were times when Jesse acted like a spoiled asshole, but Rachel couldn't care less. She never thought that his stuck up attitude at times is what defined him. She thought he was a good man, but to be honest, Jesse was one of the those guys who was crazy obsessed with money. Spending it, making it, etc. Jesse spoiled her rotten. Rachel became completely different since she started dating Jesse. Jesse bought all these clothes for her that made her look like some kind of business woman and always demanded that she wore them whenever she went out in public. He even offered Rachel a nose job when things started to get serious between them. Okay, Jesse was a little too much at times, but that didn't take away her feelings for him.

Deciding to ignore the doubts running through her mind, she heard footsteps coming to the living room. Rachel put on a big smile feeling a huge amount of excitement to see her fiance. "Hey! I was just thinking about you!" She said lovingly. Ignoring her, Jesse walked to their bedroom quietly, secretly rolling his eyes at Rachel's greeting before plopping down on the bed. Noticing his mood immediately, Rachel frowned but just shrugged it off. It was probably no big deal. He was a doctor after all, he was probably just tired. What Rachel didn't know is that Jesse has completely lost all interest in his relationship with Rachel. He was getting sick of it. Rachel was always talking about what to get for the wedding these days, and he was so damn annoyed. He just decided to completely ignore the good and caring things that Rachel has done for him within the time of their relationship. He needed to end it. He needed to be honest and forthcoming about this. Getting up from the bed, he had to get ready for another meeting. He put on a suit and walked out the bedroom door.

Rachel was filling out papers when she noticed Jesse in his suit getting ready to go. "Jesse, where are you going?" She asked with a little bit of concerned. Jesse had a hand on the doorknob before pausing and taking a deep breath, deciding to just let it all out right now. "Look, Rachel, we need to talk." And that's when fear hit her. She knew that this was not going to be good. "I'm just going to say it, Rachel. I don't want to be your fiancee anymore and I'm calling off the wedding."

She refused to believe it. "I'm sorry, say that again?" Rachel asked, trying to fight back tears coming out of her eyes. "I don't want to be with you anymore, Rachel. There's just too much happening and I just realized all of a sudden that you're not really what I need." He said heartlessly. She just felt nothing but utter confusion and hurt. "But, I thought you loved me." Now she wasn't fighting the tears, she couldn't help herself.

"I'm one of the youngest, highest paid doctors in the city. I have more significant things to take care of. I don't think this relationship is very fitting either way. You just got your degree and you're still trying to find yourself while working in therapy." She couldn't believe the words that was coming out of his mouth right now. "So that's it?! You're just going to throw me to the side because I'm not good enough for you? Because I don't reach your expectations of a good fiancee?" She asked, well, more like yelled.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. But this is over. I've tried to be nice and everything, especially when my parents convinced me that I was wasting my time with out and I was just starting to believe them. More tears were just coming out of Rachel's face. "But, I love you, Jesse." She said tearfully. "Well I don't, Rachel. You have three days to pack your things and move out. We're done. And also put the ring on the dining table." He just said and exited the house.

Now what?! Where the hell was she going to live? She decided to call her dads. After briefly explaining the horrible scenario that just went down, her dads called a hotel for her to stay at until she could find a place to live in.

Before officially packing her things, she just needed to find a way to let out all of her fucking anger. Noticing the nice, fragile accessories on the coffee table in the living room, she fast walked to the table and knocked everything down. She was so pissed, that she needed Jesse to get a taste of what he just did. And it felt good, though Rachel still felt extremely deep heartbreak. How could someone she loved with all her heart, just throw her off that easily? No matter how much of a dick head Jesse was, she still cared for him with every ounce of her being. She took care of him, she always tried to make him feel better when he was down. Huh, no wonder Jesse was being so distant with her lately. Offering her the bed while deciding to sleep on the couch, always going to outings with friends while leaving her alone in the house. After packing, it was all seemingly falling into place. Jesse never really cared about her, so why was she still in love with him like he was her forever?


	2. Chapter 2

Lima, Ohio

Finn Hudson nervously rubbed his sweaty palms together while standing in the elevator of the McKinley Hospital of Lima with his step brother, Kurt. Kurt arranged a job interview for him to become a porter in the hospital. Finn wasn't really use to stepping foot in hospitals except when it came to injuries, so he was kind of feeling out of place.

"Finn! Why the hell are you so nervous? All you gotta do for this interview is just be yourself. The questions are going to be so simple, considering the fact that all you're going to do is just push people around to their appointments and such." Kurt said while lightly nudging him on the shoulder for comfort. "Yeah, yeah, I know, thanks Kurt, it's just that, you know how I feel around hospitals." Finn replied nervously. "Yes, I know, I understand. But seriously, you don't have to worry, the messy stuff gets taken care of by the nurses like myself." Kurt said. Yes, Kurt was a male nurse. However, it really wasn't that surprising because he was also openly gay.

As the elevator opened to the second floor where his interview was going to take place, Finn still had all these nerve racking feelings inside his head. Finn wasn't the brightest guy, he was the all star quarterback in high school and barely skated through high school academically. He mainly was a C student but managed to graduate with a B average. After high school, Finn didn't do to college, he was just so lost when it came to his future. For the past 10 years, he spent all his time working at his step dad's Burt's tire shop. But now, at 28 years old, it was time to do something a little more worthwhile. He and Kurt both agreed that being a porter would be a fair start.

"Okay, I have to get ready for work. Your interview is on the other side of the building on this floor. I'd help you get there but I'm kind of in a rush." Kurt shrugged. He gave Finn a small pat on the back then just left him there. Finn was a little disappointed that Kurt just left him there, but he just shrugged it off and went off to look for the room where his interview was taking place. After a few minutes, he got lost, he silently cussed to himself as he continued walking around. He started to worry that he was never gonna make it to his interview. 'Thanks, Kurt. You're a great brother. Fuck yourself.' he thought to himself.

"Hey, are you lost?" He heard a soft, sweet, female voice ask from behind him. As Finn turned around, his eyes widened as if he just woke up from one hell of a dream. One hell of a beautiful, heavenly dream. There was a beautiful, gorgeous, woman with perfect blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes staring at him with such a pretty smile.

"Uh..uhm...yeah, I was just um...looking for the administrative office, I'm supposed to be there right now for a job interview." Finn stuttered. He was still in major awe by this girl's beauty. She just smiled more as she let out a little cute chuckle. "I'd be more than happy to help you get there. I'm Quinn by the way. Quinn Fabray. What's your name?" She asked kindly as she started to walk toward the administrative office, motioning for Finn to follow her. "Um..I'm Finn Hudson. I'm applying to be a porter here." He nervously replied as he followed Quinn. "It's lovely to meet you, Finn. I'm sorry, I actually have to look over these sheets that I need to bring to the office." Finn just nodded shyly and continued walking with her, fantasizing about Quinn and her beauty. When they finally got there, Quinn gave him a kind farewell. "Well, it was great to meet you. I hope you get the job!" Quinn smiled at him again and held out her hand for him to shake. He gladly accepted it and shook her hand back kindly. 'Oh my god, her hands are just so damn soft.' He thought. As they let go, Quinn said 'Maybe I'll see you around' with a wink and walked off. Finn seriously thought he was gonna pass out after that happened. He's only had one casual conversation with this woman and she was already making him crazy. He was already really freaking hoping he'd get this job so he'd get to see Quinn every day at work.

Within his interview, Quinn was literally the only thing on his mind. He answered every question with confidence, completely forgetting about Kurt's advice and only caring about Quinn. Finn had a couple of girlfriends in the past, but he already thought that Quinn could be his most serious one yet, thinking to himself that he can see himself falling for her and falling for her fast.

After his interview was complete, he was gladly offered the job and immediately accepted the offer. He just had to sign some papers, he was arranged to start working the following Monday during next week. And he was just so fucking excited.

Kurt was currently working but Finn was so excited that he just had to tell his brother the news. As he walked by, he saw Santana Lopez working at one of the desks, he tried to say hello, but she just rolled her eyes at him and ignored. Santana and Kurt were really close friends, and Santana and Finn once hooked up at one of his parties, thought Santana was a lesbian. Santana was kind of known for being a bitch, so Finn wasn't surprised by her attitude towards his casual greeting.

"Hey! Sorry, I had to take care of a patient down the hall. But anyway, did you get the job?" Kurt asked with a great amount of hope for his brother. "Yeah! I start Monday!" Finn replied excitedly "See? I told you not to worry about shit, Finn!" Kurt said. "That's awesome, Finn! Congrats!" said Kurt's friend, Mercedes from behind Kurt.

"Thanks, guys! To be honest, I got a little lost and was a little nervous. But thankfully, this girl who is the most beautiful girl ever, helped me. So thank god." Finn said like he was in love. "Really? And who is she?" Kurt asked teasingly. "Quinn Fabray. She's one of the neurologists." Finn replied.

At first, everyone looked at Finn with shocked, wide eyes. Then they started to let out quiet little giggles and chuckles. Finn looked at them confused. "Quinn Fabray?!" Kurt exclaimed. "Yeah. What up with your reaction? She was really sweet." Finn let out a tiny smirk and felt himself blush a little. "HAHAHAHA, like Quinn Fabray would ever date a guy like YOU." Santana laughed off to Finn. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Finn asked her. "Honey, ever read the Great Gatsby? Think of Myrtle Wilson. She pretty much only likes guys for their money, not to mention guys who actually have a college education for that matter. That bitch is WAY outta your league, lumps. She's just too high class. " Santana replied as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

Finn looked at everyone like they all had no idea what they were talking about. "Yeah, right. She seems way too nice and genuine for that." Finn replied. "Whatever, lurch, don't say we didn't warn you when you come crying to us claiming that we told you so." Santana laughed off. Finn really didn't want to believe them, but their comments about Quinn just stuck in his head all day.

There was still no proof to him that Quinn really was like the way his friends described her, so he just kept dreaming out her and fantasizing about what a perfect relationship they would probably have together. He didn't even notice that Quinn was pretty much right in front of him until she suddenly greeted him with a casual "Hi."

"Did you get the job?" She asked with a hopeful smile. 'Oh my god, she's so gorgeous and just seems so damn thoughtful. Fuck what they said, it's not true, it's not true.' Finn thought to himself. "I did! I start Monday! Thanks for helping me, Quinn. It really means a lot." He said with a big smile. "Fantastic! Guess I will be seeing you around, Finn!" She replied with a wink as she walked off once more. This just made him pretty much fall for her even more, only after one freaking day. He was just so excited already. Before today, he was jobless and single, and pretty much broke. Now he was going to working in hospital and have the girl of his dreams. He couldn't wait to start his new job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters. I also don't own the original story that inspired me to do this one. All credits goes to The Minsk for her story 'Lovesick'. Once again, this story is my own version of it. Please read it, though! It's amazing!**

It had only been a day. One fucking day. Rachel has spent all the time so far alone in a little hotel suite, wrapped up in blankets and tissues filling up the whole bed. She was just so damn miserable. She was currently sobbing while watching 'The Vow'. That one scene where Paige forgets who Leo is. While watching the movie, she heard her cell phone ring. She silently gasped at who it was. Jesse. A part of her was hoping that Jesse had changed his mind and apologize for being such an asshole to her. But based on his tone, that definitely was not the case.

"What the fuck did you do to my house, Rachel?" He yelled angrily. The sound of his voice made Rachel jump a little. Rachel let off a little, quiet scoff to defend herself. "I was angry, Jesse. Simple as that." She said simply. "You were angry! You insane, crazy bitch! Do you have any idea how much money I have spend to replace all this shit?" Jesse continued.

This made it official for Rachel. Being with Jesse was now the biggest regret in her life. She certainly wasn't a bitch for defending herself, especially after Jesse threw her to the side like that. "Whatever. You can use the money from the wedding." She replied to his rant. "You know what? I'm honestly so happy and relieved that my parents talked me out of marrying you." This just hurt. Rachel always felt so welcome when it came to Jesse's parents. "And you can forget about working in Columbus AND Cleveland. I'll make sure my parents never let you have an opportunity to work in the area." He yelled once more. "What? You wouldn't!" Rachel's tone started to get louder. "Goodbye, Rachel." He said then hung up the phone.

Rachel started to cry even more. How could he be such a heartless dickhead? She knew that her life was basically ruined. Jesse had his family had so much money and power. He and his parents could basically ruin Rachel's life in a heartbeat.

Things were just getting worse by the minute. Now, Rachel couldn't get a job. She just received her diploma in therapy and now she was jobless. Way to go, Jesse. The days went by, she applied for as many jobs as she could, but thanks to Jesse and his cold hearted ass personality, she had no chance. She went everywhere in Columbus and Cleveland, and she always rejected. She wasn't even offered one interview. They just saw the name 'Rachel Berry' on her resume and they just immediately let her go.

Either way, this was all Jesse's fault. She loved the dude for god sakes, and she just realized that she was extremely blind and stupid for doing so for all these years. She did not expect him to just dump her like that so suddenly and unexpectedly, and he ruined any chance of her getting a job just because she was so heartbroken, so so heartbroken and just so fucking angry that she knocked a bunch of delicate items and they shattered into pieces. Aside from the so called relationship with Jesse, she's worked extremely hard to get to where she is. She was feeling like it really was paying off for absolutely nothing.

She spent days in her tiny little hotel room, continuing to cry into tissues and wrapping herself in blankets, and watching tragic romantic movies. She really thought that she deserved a chance. Jesse was honestly so fucking delusional. What? Okay, you're just gonna make sure your ex doesn't have a fucking future because she knocked down your precious, fragile, antiques to the ground?! Especially after you threw her to side like a piece of shitty trash?! She felt so incredibly naive for not realizing that she should have never even had one simple conversation with Jesse in the first place. But now that she was officially single, she needed to find a way to find herself and her independence. She needed a break from men. She needed to start taking on the world on her own.

After a couple weeks of thinking it out, she finally called the one person in her life that she could always rely on. He picked up on the second ring. "Rachel! OMG! Okay, so I just got your wedding gift and there is no way in hell that I'm gonna tell you what it is!" She let out a small smile at Kurt's words, but him mentioning her wedding that no longer existed caused her to sob a little bit. She hasn't contacted Kurt since she invited him to the wedding, so he had no idea what was going on. "You don't need to worry about it anymore, Kurt. Jesse broke up with me." She tearfully replied. "Wait, WHAT?" He gasped. "Apparently, his parents never liked me in the first place and managed to talk him out of it." She said. "I'm gonna beat his ass! What a prick!" He exclaimed back. It was nice to know that Rachel had someone there for her. Especially during a time like this.

"You don't need to do that, Kurt." Rachel explained everything to him, she was miserable within her entire explanation, but that didn't change the way Kurt felt about her. "I can't believe he would do such a thing to you." He said. "I know, now I'm jobless, broke, homeless, no one will hire me and I have worked my butt off for this degree. It's too much. I feel like I have absolutely nothing." She said sadly.

Kurt felt so much sympathy for his best friend. And he has missed her so much. He just felt like he had to do something for her. "Well, you could come work here in Lima." She started to think about it for a little bit, but she was aware about how much Kurt has always complained about how Lima was such a fucking cowtown, so Rachel wasn't so sure that she would fit in Lima. Rachel was always more of a city girl. When she was younger, she always dreamed of traveling to places like Los Angeles, New York, and many more amazing cities around the nation. Kurt himself always wanted to live in big cities like Rachel, it was one of the reasons why they became such close friends. Kurt only stayed in Lima because of his dad, who had some health problems with his heart. So after graduating college, Kurt decided to stay in Lima to take care of him while Rachel stayed in Columbus with Jesse. They always managed to keep in touch during their time away from each other.

"Well, I mean...what would I do there?" Rachel sort of hesitated. "I'd be more than happy to get you an interview at our local hospital! I did it for my step brother, and I can do it for you as well!" Kurt replied happily. He really wanted to be there for Rachel after she was treated like that by her fuckface of an ex fiance. "Hmm, wait, wasn't your step brother working for your dad at his tire shop?" She asked. She's met his step brother once or twice. She remembers him being at their college graduation and at the party at their parent's house afterwards. The only thing that she could actually remember about him was that he was very tall with short, brown hair. She was with Jesse when she met him, so she wasn't interested in other men at the time, obviously. She could barely even remember his name. "Frank, Fred? Was it?" She tried to remember.

"Finn." Kurt chuckled back. "And yeah, he was, but he wanted to do something a little more significant, so he's a porter at the hospital now. And I'm more than willing to let you know if there are some open spots for you, as well."

"But where will I live?" Rachel questioned. She was basically homeless right now. It was so sad to her. Kurt could hear her worrisome voice through the phone. "Don't worry, I have an extra bedroom in my apartment. Finn moved into his own place the other day and the other bedroom is free. He's still here all the time, though. So I hope you don't mind his company, either way." Kurt said.

"Are you sure, Kurt? I don't wanna be a burden on you. Even though you're kind of my only hope." She asked hopefully. "I won't stay for long, though." She added. "You seriously don't have to worry about anything right now, Rachel. I'll call the hospital to book you an interview. If you don't ga job in Lima, you can stay with me until we find you something, I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise." Kurt replied.

"Thank you so much, Kurt. You have no idea how much this means to me. I so owe you." Rachel said and let out a sigh of relief. "No problem, Rach. I'm gonna get you an interview as soon as possible. I will tell you, though. I have one advantage." Kurt said. "Which is?" Rachel asked curiously. "I'm dating a member of the board." Rachel basically knew that Kurt smirking right now. She couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Kurt has already told Rachel A LOT about his boyfriend, Blaine. Rachel knew that she could really count on Kurt to help her, she wasn't going to let Jesse hold her back. She really did think that moving all the way to Lima was worth it. "I'll text you when I book my flight, thanks so much Kurt, I love you." Rachel said. "I'll text you when I book you that interview, no problem, Rachel, I love you too." Kurt replied. Rachel was now just so incredibly hopeful.

Kurt was definitely able to stay true to his word. He was able to literally do anything he could, he got Rachel an interview at the local hospital in Lima. Lima was just one of those towns where everybody knew everybody. The hospital didn't give a shit about Rachel's so called fucked up reputation in Cleveland and Columbus. Kurt told them everything, and they trusted him. Rachel was so impatiently excited. When she saw Kurt at the airport, she ran into his arms immediately, bursting into tears of hope and happiness.

She couldn't even count how many times she thanked Kurt, but no matter what, Kurt just comforted her, assuring her that it was no big deal. Afterward, he continued to comfort Rachel while leading her to his car and they drove to his apartment. Rachel still had tears in her eyes. She was so grateful that Kurt was able to do all of this for her, and Kurt was aware of how painful her breakup with Jesse was.

"Oh, just a heads up, my brother is coming over for dinner tonight." Kurt said all of a sudden, instantly putting Rachel out of her thoughts. "You don't have to meet him if you don't want to, knowing what you're going through right now." He added. "Maybe I will latter, now is definitely not the best time. I don't even think he really remembers me, by the way. " Rachel replied. Though she was extremely thankful for Kurt, she was still miserable because of Jesse. He let out a little laugh "He actually doesn't. It's only been three years since graduation. But either way, his memory with people kinda sucks. Though you'll eventually meet him anyway, I'm really excited for you to meet my colleagues. I told them everything about your situation. They feel really bad about it, but you're more than welcome at the hospital anytime you'd like." He smiled.

When they finally got to Kurt's apartment, Rachel smiled and put her hand over his softly. "Kurt" she paused before she continued talking. "I really wasn't when I you that you were my last hope. I just can't believe that Jesse pulled off all that stuff, I really thought my life was over. Just, thank you so much, I really don't know what I'd do without my best friend, and that is you." She tearfully confessed to him. "You know, I'll always be here, Rachel. I love you just as much. You'll always be my best friend." He said and reached out for nice hug. And together they walked to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Glee isn't mine! Neither is the original story inspired for this one, credit goes to The Minsk and her amazing fic, Lovesick. Read it! It's amazing!**

"Hey Kurt, is your friend here yet?" Finn asked as he walked into his brother's apartment. Though he was now living in his own apartment, he still came to Kurt's apartment very often. He did use to live there. Not that he hated living with his gay step brother, but he enjoyed living alone. He always walked in on Kurt and Blaine making out on the couch or dirty phone calls between those two. When he finally found his own apartment, he was super relieved to finally get away from all that. But naturally, Finn was just a more independent personality in general.

"Yes, she is. She's in your room. Well, it's actually her room now." Kurt said. "However, I don't know if you're going to meet her tonight. She's still really….broken." He continued. Finn just nodded his head, understanding what Kurt was saying. Kurt told Finn a lot about Rachel and what she was going through. Finn just felt sympathy for her. To get dumped a couple weeks before your wedding must suck ass. "Her interview is tomorrow. I really hope she'll be okay by then." Kurt said.

"Wow, it sucks what she's going through. What is up with that asshole who dumped her?" Finn asked in an angry, but rather calmish tone. Kurt just rolled his eyes at someone mentioning him. "He's rich, and arrogant. They started dating when Rachel and I were juniors in college, I never liked him because he was always such a cocky narcissistic bastard." Kurt replied. "Apparently, his fucking parents talked him out of marrying her." Kurt added. "Wow" was all Finn could say. He haven't even really met her yet and he just felt really bad for Rachel.

"But enough about Rachel for now. What's going on with you and Quinn?" Kurt asked, kind of teasingly. "Have you asked her out, yet?" Kurt asked. Finn couldn't help but look down and smirk with a huge blush on his face. "Actually, yes. I asked her today during lunch." He replied. "Really? And what did she say?" Kurt asked again with his eyes kind of wide. "She said yes. We're going out to dinner on Friday night." Finn replied. "What the fuck? You're kidding, right?" Kurt asked, shocked. Like, really shocked.

Finn let out 'haha' tease to let his brother know that he was right about everyone telling him about Quinn and her expectations in men. "I seriously cannot believe it. You do realize that you're practically sacrificing yourself for this girl, right?" Kurt said. "I can assure you, I'm gonna make it work. Either way, I get paid on Thursday." Finn reassured him.

Finn didn't care about the warnings about Quinn from earlier. He really thought she was worth it. Kurt stayed silent for a little bit before talking again. "Well, either way, if you really think it's gonna work out with Quinn, then you need to learn how to cook." Kurt quickly moved towards his brother and pushed him towards the kitchen. Kurt grabbed a cooking spoon out of the utensil drawer and handed it to Finn. "Okay, well for starters. This is super simple. You can't mess it up. Just stir the damn pasta. It's so easy. I'm gonna take a shower and will be back in 15 minutes. If you mess it up, there is no way in hell you're gonna last with Quinn." Kurt said to him then walked off to the bathroom to shower. Finn just looked at Kurt weirdly and started stirring.

While stirring, Finn started to think about more positive things. Like his upcoming date with Quinn. Which was happening much sooner than he actually thought. He was looking at the pasta at the same time, trying to make sure that he was doing everything right. While thinking about Quinn, his mind couldn't help but rush back to what everyone was saying to him about Quinn. Though Quinn had agreed to go on a date with him, he just still strangely couldn't get the warnings out of his head. He was so caught up with them, he didn't hear soft footsteps coming from behind him.

"Need some help?" A soft, female voice asked Finn. Finn then turned around to face Kurt's friend, Rachel. He was weirdly so surprised because he wasn't expecting to meet her already. He was so caught off guard that he was trying to drink his glass of water and stir the pasta at the same time. But he freaking failed.

The glass fell to the floor but the pasta still stayed on the counter though it almost fell over. Rachel stepped back with a shocked look on her face as Finn made a complete fool of himself in front of her. There was a huge mess all over the kitchen floor. Kurt was going to murder the living fuck out of him. "Oh shit" Finn said out loud. He just looked down at the floor in panic and looked back at Rachel. "Um, you're Rachel, right?" He asked, kind of nervously. She nodded and even gave him a tiny smile as she grabbed some paper towels to help clean up.

"You must be Finn, Kurt's stepbrother. It's nice to meet you..again." Rachel replied kind of awkwardly. Finn felt really guilty because Rachel was cleaning up _his_ mess. He reached out to softly grab the paper towels from her but Rachel stopped him. "No, please. I'll take care of this." She said. She cleaned everything carefully and quickly while Finn stepped back to check on the pasta.

"You really shouldn't worry about this. Just continue stirring the food. I'll take care of Kurt." She said to him when she was done cleaning. He looked at her after she finished talking. She was so tiny compared to him. She was wearing a simple shirt and sweatpants and cute bunny slippers. While stirring the pasta, he looked at her once and was able to see her face more clearly this time.

She looked like she was at least a foot shorter than him, had olive skin and long, dark brown hair. After getting a better look at her, he started to remember her a little bit. He remembers that they only had like one conversation, that was literally it. She was with Jesse at the time so he obviously couldn't really be into her. He sort of remembers Jesse and what he looked like. He thought Jesse looked a little older than her. He figured that Jesse was also the dicklick of a fiancee who dumped her.

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way." Finn said to Rachel all of a sudden. "Don't worry about it." She shrugged off then stuck her hand out. "It's lovely to meet you again Finn, Kurt has always talked about you. I don't know if you remember me from graduation" She smiled as they shook hands. Finn let out a little laugh. "Likewise. He and I are really close. Any friend of his will be a friend of mine. So I'm more than willing to help you with anything you'd like." He smiled back at her. When their hands let go from each other, Finn started to look at her sadly. "I'm really sorry about your ex and what he did to you. The guy seems like a total asshole." He said to her.

Just the mention of Jesse wanted to make Rachel run in her new room and never come out. She looked down and let a small tear come out. "Thanks, Finn." She replied while looking back up at him. "I'm just really trying to focus on my career from here on out." She added on. Finn nodded at her and smiled at the same time. "What is it that you do?" He asked curiously. "I'm a therapist." She replied. "If there are patients in the hospital who are going through some hard stuff, I'm there to talk to them. It usually really helps them, actually." She added. "Wow, that sounds really sophisticated and important." He calmly chuckled nervously, he thought to himself that there was no way he could ever have the sophistication to do that.

"Yes, it is. I just got my degree and Jesse just ruined it all for me." She said as she started crying again. Just hearing more about Jesse wanted to make Finn go all the way to Columbus to give him a nice piece of Finn Hudson ass kick.

"I don't think you should worry about that, anymore, Rachel. I think you're going to get the job. You seem really smart." He smiled at her and reached his arm out to softly touch her shoulder for comfort. After giving him a quiet but kind thank you, Rachel went to the kitchen to finish the pasta herself, adding some herbs and oils to it, Kurt has told her about how Finn had no idea how to cook, so she just decided to take care of it herself. Finn looked at her like she was an expert at everything she did. When she was done with the pasta, she got out some utensils to set them on the table. While doing so, she was softly smiling to herself. He took out a bottle of beer from the fridge and just watched her set up the table. He just felt really bad that she had to be put through what she was put through. He felt awkward though, because he was currently thinking about a girl who wasn't Quinn. Quinn Fabray, the super gorgeous woman who he was gonna go on a date with and was potentially falling for.

"So what about you?" Rachel suddenly asked, breaking Finn out of his thoughts. "Kurt told me that you work at the hospital as well." Just someone bringing up the fact that Finn now works at a hospital made him really proud of himself, it didn't matter if he was just a porter. "Yeah, I did! I'm a porter. So far, I actually really enjoy it so far. The staff is also really helpful. I actually got lost on the day of my interview and a doctor helped me. She was really sweet. We're actually going out this weekend." Finn smiled at the thought of Quinn. He found it suddenly odd that he was sharing this news with Kurt's best friend, but he didn't really care at the same time.

Rachel just nodded with a simple grin on her face. "Well, have fun. I'm sure she's great." Rachel told him. They just sort of stared at each other awkwardly for a few long seconds, just as they heard Kurt's footsteps come rushing into the kitchen. "Was that a giant crash I just heard?" He asked in panic. Finn looked at his step brother, wide eyed and hesitant, not knowing what to say. "It was just some spilled beer. I cleaned it up." Rachel said for Finn before walking over to the counter, putting some oven mitts on her hands, then carrying the pasta to the dining table. When everything was set up, Finn took his seat at the table, sitting across from Rachel. She looked lost in thought as she ate her pasta and took sips of her wine. The three of them just started to eat in peaceful silence, that was before Rachel cleared her throat to say something.

"I know this may seem kind of silly all of a sudden, but I just really want to thank you guys." She let out a shy chuckle before speaking once more. "Kurt, you're honestly the best friend I could ever ask for. And Finn, just thank you for being so nice and welcoming to me. It actually feels really nice to have you guys around." She smiled and lifted her glass to make a toast. "Cheers" she let out. "Cheers." Kurt and Finn repeated. Maybe Rachel was really going to find happiness in Lima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Sadly, I don't own Glee or the characters. All rights goes to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the original plot for this story. This story was inspired by 'Lovesick' by The Minsk. All credit goes to her. This is just my own different take on it. Please read Lovesick! It's amazing! But anyway, enjoy!**

Rachel had literally spent the last hour getting ready for her interview. She and Kurt went shopping for the perfect outfit, perfect makeup, basically perfect everything when it came to this interview. She even wore some jewelry that Jesse had given her. Though the fact that she was still wearing things Jesse had given to her and she was still sort of hurting from the memories of him, she still thought that some of the things that he had given her were necessary for some events, such as this interview.

"Rachel! Are you ready?" Kurt called from the living room. Rachel was currently in the bathroom staring at her reflection from the mirror. "Crap." Rachel silently muttered to herself. "Um...yeah! Just give me a minute or two." She called back. Staying true to her word, Rachel was ready to go within the next minute. She walked out of the bathroom, just quickly fixing her left earring. Kurt just smiled at her. "See? You look great! And you're going to be fine. I'm confident that you're gonna get the job." Kurt walked to her and comforted her by rubbing her arm. She gave her best friend a small smile in return. "Thanks, Kurt." She looked down at the floor sadly.

"Look, I know you're probably nervous. There really is no need to be. If this has anything to do with Jesse, then this is your opportunity to completely shut him out. There is no way that he could get in the way. Remember, I told everyone everything. It just made them wanna punch Jesse in the face because you really didn't deserve any of that shit that he put you through." Kurt said to her.

' _Kurt's right. I can do this. I'm not gonna let Jesse and his bullshit get the best of me.'_ Rachel thought to herself. "You know what? You're right." Rachel said to Kurt out loud.

Rachel went to go check on her reflection one last time. Because she really didn't want to stress out, just like Kurt told her to. She decided to think about Finn, though it was honestly kind of random. Finn had honestly been really sweet to Rachel since they first met, like actually met. She may have only known him for a couple of days, but she already considered him a friend. She honestly really wanted to get to know him better. Rachel had never really been friends with a straight guy before. She was always just kind of different from everyone else when she was in high school and college. So, being around Finn was kind of a first. Thinking about him made her nervous. What if he thought she was crazy? With being all emotional about Jesse and such. It made her feel ashamed of herself thinking about the fact that Finn could actually look at her that way. Finn was honestly the most handsome guy she'd ever met. (Aside from Jesse, of course)

But Rachel knew that Finn would never look at her or like her in a romantic way. And she couldn't either. He had his eyes on someone else. Like, seriously. Rachel remembers the super big happy smile that Finn showed when he mentioned his date with Quinn to Rachel. And besides, Finn was Kurt's stepbrother. She could only imagine how things would be with Kurt if she and Finn were together like that. She was also still kind of messed up from Jesse. She knew in her heart that she would have to open up to somebody again, she can't be alone forever. If she were alone forever, that would probably more of a risk to mourn Jesse and what he did to her for the rest of her life. Either way, Rachel just needed time to heal. A small part of her still missed and love Jesse, but she still felt a great sense of agony to get that feeling outside of her immediately. One of her main goals right now while living in Lima is to get over Jesse completely and never look back. Rachel was now going to focus on herself. Nothing more.

Kurt and Rachel walked to the car where Finn was standing. Kurt got into the driver's seat while Rachel just decided to chill in the back. She assumed that Finn was going to move to the front, sitting next to Kurt. But that actually didn't happen. Finn followed her into the backseat and sat next to her. He gave her a nice smile and greeting while Rachel returned the same smile and greeting.

When they got to the hospital, Kurt parked the car then turned his body around to look at Rachel. "Are you ready for your interview?" Kurt asked Rachel. Rachel just looked at him for a couple of seconds then looked down to take some deep breaths. "Yeah, I think I am." Rachel then looked up and said with a shy smile. Both Kurt and Finn comforted her, assuring her that she was going to be fine and that she was going to get the job. "Come see me when you're done. I really want to introduce you to the other nurses. They're dying to meet you." Kurt said. "We all want you to come to April's with us on Friday night. It's a bar that we always like to hang out at." Kurt smiled.

The thought gave Rachel some excitement inside. She couldn't remember the last time she had a casual night out with friends in a bar. And she never got to do karaoke when she was with Jesse. Jesse was just one of those people who thought that music or anything that had to with music was a huge waste of time.

The three friends got out of the car and walked together to the main entrance of the hospital. Rachel felt kind of awkward, knowing that this was her first time in this hospital, and this also was her first interview since Jesse ruined all those opportunites for her. They quietly walked into the elevator together, and then Kurt was the first one to exit on the way. "Good luck Rachel. Let me know what happens as soon as it's over." Rachel just smiled and nodded at him to thank him. Kurt just smiled back before he walked to work, leaving Finn and Rachel alone in the elevator as the door shut.

Both Finn and Rachel were headed to the fifth floor. When they got there, Rachel made her way to the left, thinking that's where she was going to have her interview. "See you later, Finn. Have fun." She smiled and looked and walked away from him, only to find Finn following her and softly grabbing her by the hand. The feeling made Rachel kind of shiver in odd delight. 'WTF?' Rachel thought to herself. "You're going the wrong way" Finn told her and slightly chuckled. He dropped her hand and Rachel felt herself tingle. "I'll walk you there. I kind of got lost the day of my interview, too." He let out a small chuckle again. Rachel smiled as they walked together to the administration office for her interview.

When they finally got there, Rachel slightly turned to look at him. "Thanks so much, Finn. I really appreciate your help. I'm actually really nervous." She looked up at him. 'Damn, he was tall. He's twice my size OMG' Rachel thought to herself. "Anytime, Rachel. You know, if it weren't for Quinn, I probably wouldn't be here right now." He added on. She nodded at him awkwardly. "Quinn is the girl you're going out with?" She asked, showing obvious curiosity.

"Yeah! Well, actually, our first date is on Friday night." Rachel could easily see how excited he was about it. "It's just that, she's just really smart, sweet, beautiful, and I think I'm falling for her." It definitely looked like he was. She felt happy for Finn, but miserable for herself. Because of Jesse. "Well, I hope things work out. You're a great guy, Finn." Rachel smiled at him. He smiled back to her to thank her for her kind words.

"Good luck, Rachel. Let me know what happens." Finn said to her before walking to the other side of the fifth floor to start work. And just like that, about half an hour later, she was officially hired as a new therapist at the hospital. She would get started the following Monday. She was so relieved and excited.

She was literally now in a rush to find Kurt, she had to tell him. She was so happy, it was really hard to control her actions. She wanted to run into a private room and do some random dancing. She spotted Kurt going over some papers at the administrative desk. Running up to him, she practically jumped him and he screamed like she suddenly scared the living shit out of him. "Oh my god, Rachel! You could have killed me! What happened?" He asked, and also kind of shrieked at the same time. "I got it! I start on Monday! I got the job!" She started jumping up and down like crazy. He looked at her wide eyed then started jumping up and down with her. He started randomly planning their Friday night at April's to celebrate. "Finn won't be able to join us, though. His date with Quinn is also on Friday night." Kurt said. "I know. It's fine" she said, then frowned. She felt a strange feeling of jealousy inside of her. 'What the hell are you thinking, Rachel? Now is not is the time to think of guys. Time to focus on you for god sakes' she tried to shake the thought out of her.

Later that day, she told Finn and called her dads about her new job. They were all so happy for her. Rachel knew that she was going to be able to find herself again. She knew that this was all the start of something amazing for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Glee isn't mine. Neither is the original inspiration for this story. Credit goes to the Minsk and her story 'Lovesick'. Once again, this is just my own version of it.**

'Most. Shit. Day. Ever.' Finn thought to himself as he miserably walked to his car. He thought that his date with Quinn could not have been more disastrous. His heart was sinking just thinking about it all. He just wanted to hide in a hole and never come out. He didn't know how he was going to be able to continue working at the hospital after tonight. He was probably going to be the laughing stock of Lima. Finn just drove straight to the bar. He needed a drink. He needed to completely forget about how awful tonight was.

He pulled into the parking lot of April's, and parked his car. He could see Kurt's car over there, along with his other friends. Everyone was right. Quinn Fabray was exactly like everyone described her. He was very aware that Kurt and everyone else was going to nag and annoy him about Quinn. Walking inside of the bar, he noticed Kurt, Rachel, and the rest of the gang laughing and drinking and just having a good time. He just decided to walk over to the booth in his current gloomy manner and order a shot of whiskey.

Sitting alone at the booth after getting a bottle of beer, he didn't notice Rachel coming to the other side of the booth to talk with him. "Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked, she seemed full of energy but also worried about Finn at the same time. "I just noticed you walk into the bar." She added. "Wasn't tonight your big date with Quinn?" Finn just looked down in sadness. "Yeah, it was." Finn replied. "Um..it's over already." He continued.

"Oh..well what happened?" asked Rachel curiously. "I'm a Lima Loser." Finn replied miserably. He took another huge sip of beer. Rachel looked at him kind of confused. Finn just ignored, it was just going to make him feel worse about himself. "Would you like to join us?" Rachel asked him. "Not right now. I just want to get as drunk as I can right now. I don't really want Kurt to know about what happened." Finn said. "They're all just going to make me feel like shit." He added.

"What makes you say that? They're your friends. And Kurt's your brother." Rachel confusingly asked. He sighed deeply before speaking again. "Because they were right about Quinn all along." He said as he took another sip of his beer.

 **Flashback:**

It was literally impossible for Finn to hide his nerves since he actually picked Quinn up from her apartment. He and Quinn were headed to one of the most expensive restaurants in Lima. No, one of the most expensive in Ohio all together. Together, Finn and Quinn sat in a booth across from each other. Quinn smiled at Finn as she took a sip of her wine. Finn wasn't aware until now about how expensive the restaurant was, mainly because no matter how expensive, he refused to listen to Kurt and his friends about Quinn.

As the date went by, he kept on straightening out his clothes and rubbing the sweat from his forehead. At the same time, he was extremely concerned and scared about what Quinn might think of him and how much this freaking dinner was going to cost.

Aside from the worries about the cost of the dinner, the date itself was actually not really what Finn had expected either. Before the date, he really thought that he didn't have to worry about what Kurt and his friends told him about Quinn and that he and Quinn were going to have a good night. Engaging conversation, laughter, getting to know each other more. But much to his surprise, none of that was happening. They just ate their meal in silence while exchanging awkward smiles with each other. Quinn was actually the one who recommended the restaurant, so of course Finn didn't really have an idea for what he was in for. Quinn seemed more interested in her meal than she was in Finn.

Finn really couldn't care about that either way, right now. The waiter came to their booth with the check in his hand, then putting it in front of Finn. When Finn saw the check, he felt like he was going to puke. Three hundred dollars. Dude, what the fuck? 'Uhhhhh..' Finn thought. He just stood there for a few long seconds, not knowing what words should come out of his mouth. He didn't think that dinner would be a hundred dollars. He just continued to stare at the check in shock.

Quinn started to look at him, worried. "Finn, is everything okay?" She asked. He just looked up at her for one quick second before gulping and looking down again. "Um, yeah. Everything is fine." He replied like nothing was going on. Luckily, Quinn didn't look suspicious. He just quickly grabbed his debit card and gave it to the waiter. About a minute, the waiter came back with Finn's debit card, handing it back to him.

Finn immediately knew something was wrong. "I'm sorry sir, but there seems to be a problem." The waiter said. "Your debit card has been declined. Quinn raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Really?" Finn asked. Though Finn knew something was up, he still had no idea what the hell was going on. This was all kind of newish to him. "We only accept major credit cards. Is there any chance you can pay in a different way?" Finn still didn't know what to do. He just decided to let it out. "I don't have any credit cards. I'm sorry." Finn said guilty. He let the humiliation get to him as Quinn just started to glare at him.

Quinn could tell that he was serious about it all by the look on his face. Looking away from Finn, she smiled at the waiter and got out her wallet to give him her credit card which was gladly accepted and paid for. When everything got taken care of they were ready to go. She looked back at Finn, glaring at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please Quinn, I can explain" Finn begged. Quinn interrupted him rudely. "I don't want to hear it." She started to get up and grab her things. Finn didn't want to give up. He was desperate to make things right with her. "Quinn, I'm really sorry. Maybe we could go to a movie or get coffee or something?" Finn asked kindly. "No!" She kind of yelled out to him. "Just take me home. I'm done." Quinn sneered at him. He just looked at her sadly and walked with her to his car in dead silence.

 **Flashback Over**

"I'm sorry to hear about that Finn." Rachel apologized to him. 'What a cold hearted bitch.' Rachel thought to herself after Finn miserably explained his horrible disaster of a first date. He still looked like his pride was totally dead. "Maybe she'll be less dramatic on Monday. You could probably try to explain things to her then." Rachel tried to encourage him. "I already tried that, when I tried to drop her off. She refused to listen." Finn replied. "It's just that..everyone warned me that she was really stuck up and had such high expectations when it came to men. I didn't believe them because she was really nice to me when I first met her." He continued to explain. "Everyone in town is now going to look at me like I'm a total joke."

This just made feel worse for him. "Finn. Don't talk about yourself like that. That's not true." She said softly to him. Finn looked at her, with a little bit of hope in his eyes. "You should never let anyone make you feel that way. It's actually kind of funny because what you're feeling right now is _exactly_ how Jesse made me feel after he broke up with me." Rachel said.

Finn nodded at her and let out a small smile. "It's just so much to take in, you know?" Finn said. "Since high school ended, I've been doing a really bad job at being independent and trying to make it on my own. I thought that being with Quinn would maybe help me feel kind of better of that." He looked at Rachel with a sense of emotion. 'She actually looks really pretty tonight' Finn thought to himself. Rachel really did seem to understand what Finn was feeling. "Just promise me one thing, Finn." She said before continuing on, "Don't let a girl and her reputation affect your self esteem. Don't let her change into someone you're not. You really are an amazing guy, Finn. If Quinn can't see that, then that's on her." She smiled at him.

Finn couldn't help but look down and smile. Rachel's words really made him feel better about himself. She was actually really special. When they first met, Rachel was bawling her eyes out about Jesse and the asshole that he was, and now Rachel was the one comforting him. This all just made Finn become more appreciative of having Rachel in his life, even if they haven't known each other for that long.

"I promise, but you gotta promise me something as well." Finn said. "Sure. What is it?" replied Rachel. "Promise me, that you'll smile more often. That you'll be happy more." Rachel couldn't help but smile in return. "I promise." She said, proudly. Finn and Rachel being there for each other was exactly what they both needed right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Glee is not mine, unfortunately, I don't own anything. And I also don't own the original inspiration for this story. Credit goes to The Minsk and her story 'Lovesick'. I encourage you all to read it!**

 _Two weeks later_

Rachel woke up late the next morning. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to go to work. She sat up against the headboard, letting out a loud yawn, and then rubbing her eyes. She got her phone from her nightstand and turned it on, and then she noticed today's date. She felt like she was gonna throw up. She had trouble controlling her breathing. 'Today, Jesse and I would've gotten married' She thought to herself as the tears started falling out of her eyes. Knowing that it would've been her wedding day today made her want to go back to bed, hide under her covers, and never come out. She completely forgot about it, which in some ways was actually a good thing, but then it just hit her all of a sudden after seeing the date on her phone.

'No, I can't let it get the best of me' Rachel thought to herself once more. She'd been in Lima for a couple of weeks now and she couldn't go back to mourning Jesse again. She was just starting to get herself back on track. She slowly got out of the bed and silently tiptoed to the kitchen. When she started to set up her coffee, she noticed a note from Kurt on the kitchen counter, explaining how he was going to spending time with Blaine until tonight.

Now Rachel was just lonely. Kurt was out with Blaine, Finn was back at his own place, probably planning to do some of his own things. She couldn't just call him and be like 'Finn! I'm lonely! Get your ass over here so that won't happen anymore.' So, what was she going to do all day? She had just made all these new friends, but she just met them. She didn't want to nag them to hang out with her that she might end up pushing them away.

She just grabbed her mug of coffee and slumped down on the couch in the living room. She couldn't help but imagine that if Jesse hadn't dumped her, she would be getting ready to walk down the aisle right now. But at the same time, it all just reminded her of what a dick Jesse is. Jesse was definitely NOT husband material. At least for her. The perfect husband should be kind and accepting of who you are, for god's sake. _Someone like Finn._

However, Rachel was definitely not ready to start dating again either way.

She just wished that Jesse was more like Finn. Finn was so genuine, sweet, and accepting, unlike Jesse. She couldn't believe that he was dumped after one crappy date, just because he couldn't pay for a fucking meal. Quinn Fabray just seemed like the male version of Jesse. I mean, yeah, it would be disappointing and frustrating if a date of hers couldn't pay for a meal, but she would at least give him a second chance. She had no idea what Quinn what looked like, but based on the Kurt described her and the way Finn completely fawned over her before his date, she was very beautiful. 'What would Finn want to do with a girl like me, anyway?' Rachel asked herself in her mind.

Finn was just a friend and nothing more. She really thought at that moment that there is no way ever that Finn would find her attractive or want to go out with her. What happened between them that night at the bar was just a nice moment between two good friends and nothing more. Either way, she didn't want to mess up her friendship with Finn by falling for him when she was pretty positive that he could never feel the same way.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She heard a masculine voice call out. It immediately pulled Rachel from her thoughts. She immediately recognized the voice. It was Finn. The second she recognized his voice, she immediately tried to played it cool. She quickly smashed a pillow against her head to knock the negative thoughts about Jesse out of her head and wiped her tears away in a rush.

When they finally became face to face, she stood up. "Finn, what are you doing here?" She asked him curiously. He let out a small smile when he saw her. "Hey, Rachel. I was...are you crying?" He asked worried. She was far too embarrassed to even admit it, so she just looked down with her hair in the way and did her best to hide it from him. When she thought the emotion was gone, she looked up and held her head up high. "I'm fine. It's nothing, really." She sniffled and softly smiled. "Kurt's not home by the way. If that's why you're here. He's out with Blaine for the afternoon." She added on. He just nodded. "So you're just here by yourself? Do you have any plans?" He asked her. She just shook her head no. She saw Finn's face light up.

"Great! You don't mind if I hang out with you, I guess?" He asked hopefully. She let out a real smile. "Sure, I'd like that." She replied with a very bright smile. He smiled back and sat on the couch to turn on the TV. "The big game is on and Kurt's TV is the best." He looked at her. "Oh, and I also brought a pile of clothes that needs to be washed. He usually helps me with my laundry on the weekends." She looked at him wide eyed. "You don't know how to do your laundry?" She asked. Now Finn was the one looking down in embarrassment and shyly shaking his head. "No worries. I'll teach you! I'd be more than happy to help you!" She happily offered him. "Really?" He looked up at her hopefully. "Absolutely." She replied. "Okay. Yeah, Let me go get them." He got off the couch and got the hamper of dirty clothes from the entrance of the apartment.

While Finn went to go get his clothes, Rachel quickly ran to the bathroom. She just wanted to look more presentable and appropriate for him. She looked at the clothes she was wearing. Just some simple grey sweats and a New York t shirt. She started to doubt the way she looked. When she and Jesse were together, Jesse bought all of her clothes to make her look more presentable and nice for him, he didn't like the way she really looked. He even told her that she should get a fucking nose job (SMH) Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, she quietly exited the bathroom.

When she saw Finn again, she noticed him sort of smiling at her while looking at her entire figure. "You look really cute. I like the way you dress" Finn said and smiled at her. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but she just smiled back at him. Finn got his hamper and spread out all of his clothes on the couch. "Okay, so, what do we have here?" She asked. She started separating his clothes in different piles. Whites, darks, colored, etc. Rachel gave Finn a little lecture on how to sort his clothes. "Is this how you spend every weekend? Having Kurt help you do your laundry?" Rachel asked Finn. "Yeah, pretty much. I don't really keep in touch with my friends from high school." Finn replied. "And I don't always make Kurt do my laundry. I send it sometimes." He added on. "Why didn't you send it out today?" Rachel asked. "I just didn't want to be alone today." He replied with a sad smile.

"I'm still kind of bummed about what happened and I just wanted to hang out with a friend." He said sadly. He took a deep breath before elaborating. "Actually, I didn't want to see Kurt today. I wanted to see you." Rachel immediately shot her head up, wide eyed, shocked. "You just..make me feel better in a way." This just made Rachel feel more connected to Finn in a strange way. She now felt like she could be completely honest and forthcoming with him about anything.

"I actually was crying when you came here. Finn stopped doing his laundry and looked at Rachel, worrisome. "Today would've been my wedding day." Rachel said sadly. "Oh my god." Finn whispered. He could easily see the tears slowly falling out of Rachel's eyes. He walked over to her slowly, reaching out for a hug, and she didn't even hesitate. She started breaking down in his arms, and he just continued to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Rachel." Finn whispered soothingly to her.

She pulled out of his arms slowly and looked up at him. "It's not your fault, Finn. It's mine for not realizing that I basically should've never been with Jesse in the first place." Finn took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders, softly. "Jesse really is an idiot for not realizing how awesome you are. One day, someone is going to see that." _I hope he's just like you._ Rachel thought to herself. "I feel so selfish. I came here wanting company when you're the one that really needs it." Finn said to her. "It's fine, Finn. I'm actually really glad you're here." Finn just showed a warm smile to her. "Let's finish up the laundry."

Instead of talking about their miserable and super sad love lives, they decided to talk about more happy things, like their glory days in high school. "I was the football quarterback in high school. I was actually pretty popular. I even dated the head cheerleader." Finn was talking about his days at McKinley High School in Lima. Finn kind of showed a small frown when he was done talking about it. "Well, what happened?" Rachel asked, curious and worried due to Finn's look. "Nothing, really. I just wasn't the best student. I never got any scholarships and didn't go to college. So I started working at my stepdad's tire shop but I wanted to make something more of myself, which is why Kurt helped me become a porter."

Rachel just listened to his story. "You never learned how to do your laundry?" Finn just shook his head. "I've spent my whole life relying on others and never really realized that I needed to start relying on myself more as I grew up." Finn said. "Well, I want you to know that I will always be here to help you. Whatever it is you need." Rachel replied. Finn just smiled with a calm and nice thank you. "It's what friends are for. And you've definitely been a true friend since the day I met you." Rachel continued.

"How much is this laundry going to take?" Finn asked her. "A few hours." Rachel replied. Finn paused for a few long seconds before talking again. "Let's go to April's tonight. Just you and me. My treat." Finn smiled at her. "Okay." Rachel smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Glee is not mine! Neither is the inspiration for this story. I'm literally going to say in every chapter that the real credit goes to The Minsk and her Finchel story, Lovesick. So please read it! This story is just my own version of it. Thank you!**

Finn happily drove Rachel to the bar for their fun night ahead. They walked into the bar together, so close they were basically nudging each other and they couldn't stop smiling at one another. They ended up running into some of their friends and spent some time socializing with them, but the whole time, Finn couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel for some reason. There was something about Rachel's energy and positivity that made him happy.

His "breakup" with Quinn was rather recent but yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Rachel all the time. It all just made him wish that Quinn was more like Rachel. If that was the case, he wouldn't have so much self doubt. While looking at Rachel, he spent time trying to imagine what it would be like dating her instead of Quinn. Since Finn and Rachel first met, they've never had anything negative to deal with when it came to becoming friends and being around each other. But he quickly kicked the thought out of his mind. Rachel was still struggling with Jesse, and he could only imagine what the hell would happen if Kurt found out they were an item. So it was best for the two to be just friends, no matter what happened between them, whether they would ever have feelings for each other or not.

After Quinn, Finn just thought that no girl would ever want to date him. High school days were long over. Being popular because you're the head quarterback of the high school football team and dating the head cheerleader? That shit didn't matter anymore. Finn spent his whole high school career making a huge deal out of his reputation, that he never took the time to realize that once he would graduate, the days would be gone and that he would have to start embracing the real world. It's been 10 years. And he still had trouble embracing the world. He thought that if he made more money, Quinn might give him a second chance.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Rachel walked up to him. "Hey! You okay? You look down?" She asked worried. "I'm fine. I just wish I made more money." Finn said. Rachel definitely knew how he was feeling. "Don't we all, though?" she said. "But don't you like working at the hospital?" She asked him. "Yeah, but my job is so boring. I just push people around on gurneys all day. I wanna do something more meaningful." He replied. "Maybe you can! There are many more jobs besides being a porter at the hospital!" She said. "Don't you need a college degree for those jobs, though." He asked. "Not all of them." She said again before taking a few moments to think. "I have an idea! You could be an EMT!" Rachel said excitedly. "An EMT?" Finn repeated. Rachel nodded. Finn then took a little time to fade out and imagine what being an EMT would be like. They saved lives and were a big help to those in need. Like a more realistic version of Superman. A hero. "How are you so smart, Rachel?" Finn asked excitingly. Rachel looked at him confused. "The training would actually be really easy. And Quinn would actually start taking me more seriously." He noticed the happiness in Rachel's eyes fade away after making that statement. "I'll start looking into it, right away! Thank you!" Finn said to Rachel. "I'm glad I could help, Finn." She replied with a sad smile.

Rachel didn't understand why she was feeling what she was feeling after Finn brought up Quinn. She knew she couldn't have a relationship with him, knowing that Finn was still hung up on Quinn. So why? That was all Rachel could ask herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Glee is not mine, neither is the original inspiration for this story. This is my own version of Lovesick by The Minsk. So please give the real credit to her. Thank you.**

Rachel was just finishing filling out some papers for a patient she just had a therapy session with. She really loved her new job. The hospital was able to let her start doing adolescence therapy, where she could talk with teens who were going through emotional issues, but she was also able to talk with kids with physical disabilities as well. Parts of her wished she could open up about her own personal shit with Jesse and all, because you know, expressing your feelings felt good to let out. But she knew she couldn't do that. She truly loved working with other kids and she was perfectly aware that she couldn't make everything about her.

After she turned in the papers to the main office, she went back to her own office to organize some things, forgetting to close the door. She heard two small knocks on the door and turned around to see Finn with a huge bright smile on his face and a teenage boy in a wheelchair. The boy had short, brown hair, wore glasses, and dressed kind of nerdy. But, cute nerdy in a way. "Finn! Hi!" She said with a smile. "This is Artie." Finn introduced the boy to Rachel. "He's your new patient. His parents wanted him to do adolescent therapy. Here's his file." He passed it to Rachel. "I'll just leave you two guys here and I'll be back to pick you up in an hour, Artie." Finn said walking to the door. "Whatever, it's not like a give a shit." Artie replied coldly. Rachel stared at the boy with wide eyes. He just sounded and seemed so depressed. He must've gone through something miserable to make him act that way. She walked back to her desk to look over Artie's file while Finn was trying to talk to Artie and get some positivity into him.

The poor kid was in a wheelchair for god's sake. He got into a severe car accident when he was 11, and has suffered major emotional issues and depression ever since. Finn was trying to comfort Artie in every way he could while Rachel finished going over his file. "We all wanna see you get better, man. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour." Finn got up and left giving Rachel a sad smile to wish her luck for her session with Artie.

After finishing her session with Artie, Rachel tiredly walked to the cafeteria. Her session with Artie was tough, but she understood his struggles, he had a horrible attitude within the whole session, but it was Rachel's job to be professional about it, no matter how impatient she was feeling inside. She did feel like because it was going to become a regular thing, Artie would start to open up and warm up to her.

"Hey Rachel!" Finn called after her, shaking Rachel out of her thoughts about her session with Artie. "Save me a seat in the cafeteria for lunch. I'll meet you there." He said as he walked by her. "You got it! See you there!" Rachel smiled and Finn smiled back at her with a wink. She then started to think about how much she was enjoying life in Lima. She had a good paying job, had great co workers who were also good friends to her, she just felt really happy. She didn't even remember feeling as happy back in Columbus. Rachel was starting to feel like herself again, though she also believed that staying in Lima could be a nice way of discovering herself a little more. She was pretty young, after all.

She entered the cafeteria noticing Kurt, sitting with Mercedes and Tina, while he waved at her to come sit with them. She walked over to the table quickly to tell them that she'll be right back so she could get her food. While waiting in line for her food, she could overhear a conversation between two fellow female employees. "Did you hear that Dr. Fabray went out on a date with the new porter, Finn Hudson last week? I heard it was horrible." One woman said. The other woman laughed it off and said "Yeah, I heard he couldn't pay for their dinner." The other woman replied, "I wonder if they warned him about her and her personality. If so, he should've just listened to them and kept away from her. Everyone here knows how hard it is to get along with Dr. Fabray." "I feel bad for him. Good luck trying to find another date in the hospital." One of the women snickered.

Rachel could feel her blood boil and decided to step in and interrupt. Finn was her friend and though they didn't know each other that long, she was _not_ going to let anyone talk about him like that. If anything, Rachel thought he deserved so much more than Quinn Fabray. She sounded like a despicable human, to be honest. "Excuse me." Rachel interrupted. She felt like she just had to step in. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation, but may I just let you two ladies know though it may seem like so after hearing about his date with Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson is _not_ a charity case. He is one of the most warm hearted and sweetest gentlemen I have ever met. I would feel sorry for any woman who couldn't see that. And while I may not know Dr. Fabray personally, I wouldn't be gossiping about her."

The two women stared at Rachel with wide eyes. It seemed like they weren't aware that Rachel was a new employee at the hospital because they were looking at her like they've never seen her before. Without saying a word back to Rachel, they just walked back together to their table. Rachel felt proud of herself for confronting them. She turned around to find Finn staring at her. "Hey, um, what was that all about?" Finn asked her curiously. "Oh, that? That was nothing. I just like to stick up for my friends. That's all." Rachel shrugged to him. "You don't have to stand up for me, Rachel. I was kind of expecting for that to happen, anyway." Finn replied.

"That still doesn't make it okay, Finn." Rachel said. "And I care about you and you're my friend, I'm gonna stand up for you no matter what." Finn looked at her with a sweet smile on his face. "You're really something else, Rachel. Thanks for sticking up for me." Finn replied.

Finn and Rachel ended up sitting together with Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt during lunch, just enjoying each other's company. Rachel had a ridiculously hard time not looking at Finn. Every now and then, she would look down at her lunch to try and hide her blush and ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Oh man, she was really crushing on Finn, now. OMG OMG OMG OMG. The whole lunch, Finn never left her side. She knew that she and Finn were currently friends, but she couldn't help but feel hope for something more, especially after Quinn was such a bitch to him.

Rachel got back to work shortly after lunch. Looking over some more of her patient's files and seeing what she was in for with this job, same old, same old. It may seem boring, but she was actually looking forward to it. She loved being a therapist and always showed a great amount of appreciation and love towards her patients. She was getting lost in her work when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it. A beautiful, blonde woman in a lab coat was standing in front of her.

"Hello, may I help you?" Rachel asked politely. "Yes, My name in Dr. Quinn Fabray and I need to discuss one of my patients with you." Quinn replied without a smile. Rachel did her best to hide the surprising look in her eyes. Quinn Fabray. She couldn't help but feel intimidation inside of her. God, Quinn was absolutely gorgeous. Just looking at her made Rachel feel like she could never be as beautiful as her. She could definitely see why Finn was so obsessed with her. "Um, of course. Please, come in and take a seat." Rachel kindly offered. "No, I'd rather stand." She replied coldly. Rachel just gave the woman a small smile of agreement in return. "So, how may I help you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm feeling a little unsure about your therapy for one of my patients, Jackson Henry." Rachel felt a frown on her face. Jackson Henry was an elderly man who was diagnosed with alzheimer's. Rachel actually really liked him. "I only agreed to it because his children suggested it for him, but he's had a couple of sessions already and I don't think it's helping him." Quinn continued. "I have a brain scan scheduled for him next week. I will give you the results by then." Quinn said. "Of course. Let me know if you would like to discuss any more treatment options." Rachel replied. Quinn nodded then left the room. Finn then came to Rachel's office noticing Quinn walk out of there. He felt his heart sink. Little did he know that Rachel could see him from afar. She could see the sadness and heartbreak in his eyes. It definitely seemed like Finn really liked Quinn. While thinking about it, Rachel couldn't prevent the self doubt that was hitting her. Quinn was just so damn _beautiful._ Rachel thought that she could never be as beautiful as her. Finn definitely had a type, and that type was something Rachel could never be. She felt a sense of stupidity inside of her because she was starting to have romantic feelings toward Finn, but she knew that Finn would probably never feel the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Glee isn't mine neither is the original inspiration for this story. I will say in pretty much every chapter that this story is inspired and is basically a continuation of Lovesick by The Minsk. Please give the credit to her. Thank you.**

Finn was super shocked to see Quinn walk out of Rachel's office. Like, OMG. The other crazy thing is that he felt like he was also starting to fall for Rachel, but in a way, parts of him weren't over Quinn, still. Coincidentally, both Quinn and Finn were headed towards the same elevator to take care of their business. When Quinn noticed Finn, she just rolled her eyes and stepped in. Finn just looked down in embarrassment.

He thought that it would be _way_ too awkward for him to handle if there was just dead silence between the two of them within the elevator ride, so he thought it'd be appropriate to say hello to her. "Hey." he said simply. Quinn just ignored. He looked down again, in sadness. At the same time, he still had feelings for her and felt the need to ask for another chance. "Look, Quinn, is there any way you can give me another chance?" Finn asked. Quinn just rolled her eyes at him. "I doubt it." She couldn't stand to be near him any longer, so as soon as the elevator door opened, she just immediately walked off in the opposite direction as Finn. Quinn's rejection just gave Finn another reality check on who she was and it made him wish he never fell for her in the first place. His disastrous date with her had most of the women working in the hospital gossiping about him, thinking that he was nothing but a fucking joke. He was lucky to have Rachel on his side, though.

Thinking about Rachel made him feel better about what just happened with Quinn. He thought that Rachel being in his life was exactly what he needed. Her presence always just made him smile and sort of giddy on the inside. She really supported him and encouraged him. She made him believe that he was special and worth something. She taught him how to do laundry without judging him for it. They may have not known each other for very long, but she was honestly one of the best friends he's ever had in his entire life, and he felt himself feeling more attached and growing more to her every day. Parts of him felt like he was starting to fall for her romantically, but he was unsure at the same time, with Quinn and all.

He walked around the second floor of the hospital. He had to be at the pediatrics center in about 15 minutes, so he had some time to kill. While walking around, he noticed an EMT standing by the window looking over some files. He remembered what Rachel said to him about being an EMT at the bar that night. He honestly really wanted to do something more and give being an EMT a shot. So, he decided to walk up to the man to get some information.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute?" Finn asked him. "Sure!" The guy replied. "Um, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm a porter here at the hospital." Finn stuck his hand out for the EMT to shake. "Oh yeah! I think I've seen you around, before. I'm Mike Chang. So, what can I help you with, Finn?" Mike asked. "Well, I was actually thinking about becoming an EMT, but I don't really know much about the training for it. May I ask a few questions?" Finn asked. Mike just nodded his head with a nice smile. "I'm just wondering what the requirements are. Like, do I need a college education or something?" asked Finn. "Actually no. All you need is a high school diploma, pretty much." replied Mike. With wide eyes, Finn felt this unexpected excitement grow inside of him. Being an EMT was actually doable for him. "Okay! But, is there anything in particular I have to do?" Finn asked again. In response, Mike took out a business card from his pocket and handed it to Finn. "This is the place where I took my certification course. I actually also teach a couple of classes there. If you interested in being an EMT, you should call or email to register for the summer session." Mike replied. "Thanks so much, dude! I really appreciate it." Finn said to him. "No problem, I hope to see you soon, Finn." Mike replied with a smile and walked down the hall to take care of some things. Finn looked at the business and grinned to himself, then putting the card into his pocket.

He was finally free from work at 5pm. While walking downstairs to the main entrance, he heard someone greet him. "Yo, Hudson." It was Noah Puckerman, who was a fellow porter at the hospital. Puck was one of those guys who constantly asked girls out to get laid. "Hey Puck, what's up?" Finn asked him politely. "I saw you sitting with that hot new therapist at lunch today." Puck replied. Finn felt his heart tense. "I'd like to know more about her." Puck added. "You mean Rachel? Finn asked him. He was really weirded out that Puck would be interested in her. He was having trouble wondering why the idea of them together made Finn wanna puke. "What about her?" Finn added.

"Well, is she available? Do you think she would say yes if I asked her out?" Puck asked. Finn immediately wanted to say no, because for one, he was sure as hell that Rachel was not interested in guys like Puck. The thought of him showing interest in Rachel made Finn really uncomfortable though it really wasn't any of his business. He couldn't help but feel the need to protect Rachel, but also he was trying to fight back the jealousy inside of him. "I don't think that's a good idea, man. She just got out of a really bad breakup and said that she wasn't ready to date right now." Finn said simply to him. Puck looked at him suspiciously. "You don't have a thing for her, do you? Because I'll back off if you guys are together." Puck asked. Finn's eyes grew wide and he started to panic. He knew that he deeply cared for Rachel, and though he was fearing that his feelings were turning into something more, he really tried to keep those feelings as neutral as possible.

"No. I don't think of her that way. She's just a friend." Finn denied to him. "Who's just a friend?" The two men heard Rachel walking up to them. Finn felt himself jump a little. He couldn't speak even if he tried. "You, beautiful." Puck said to her then winked. Finn looked at the other man in disgust but made sure Rachel didn't notice. "Finn here was just telling me that you're single, so I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me on Friday." Puck said to Rachel. Rachel's face was unreadable. "Um, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Rachel Berry." She stuck out her hand for Puck to shake. "Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck." He said to her flirtatiously. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Puck, but I'm sorry to tell you that I'm just getting out of a bad breakup. I don't think a relationship is what I need right now." Rachel told Puck. Puck just nodded with a simple look on his face. "But, I'm around if you want me." Puck winked at her. Finn could see the discomfort in Rachel's face. "It was nice meeting you, Puck." Rachel told him plainly. "You too, sugar. See you around." Puck grinned at her then walked off.

Puck walked off, leaving Finn and Rachel alone in an awkward silence. Finn noticed Rachel let out a shy smile once Puck disappeared. He honestly felt so uncomfortable, watching him flirt with her. "You don't actually have feelings for that guy, do you?" Finn asked Rachel. He did not intend to ask her, but it was just one of those things where he let it out without thinking. Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wha..no! It's just been so long since a guy has asked me out, and I can't help but find it flattering." Rachel replied. Finn let out a humorless laugh.

"What are you talking about? I asked you out for drinks last week! You even came with me and Kurt to my parent's house for dinner on Sunday!" Finn said.

"Well, yeah, but that's different." Rachel explained. "Puck is interested in me, romantically. You said so, yourself. You only think of me as a friend and that you don't think of me that way. So I have a right to appreciate the positive attention I get. You aren't my boyfriend, so I don't have to justify my feelings for you." Rachel added, overwhelmed and honestly kind of angry.

He felt his jaw slightly drop and didn't know what to do. He knew that he deeply cared about Rachel. She was right, at the end of the day. It wasn't any of his business. "Look, Rachel, I really care about you, okay? I care about you, a lot. And I don't know what I have to do, but I want to make sure that you don't get hurt again. I don't wanna see you cry over guys like Puck. I really want you to be happy."

"I really want to be happy too, Finn. But you have to understand that I didn't move here to let someone make my decisions for me. That's exactly what Jesse did to me. I came here because I want to try to make it on my own." Finn couldn't help but feel so ashamed of himself. He didn't want her to think that he was _anything_ like her dickwad of an ex fiance and he tried to tone down his growing feelings for her. He nodded at her with a sad smile. "Come on, let's go home. Kurt has to work a double shift and gave me the keys." Rachel said. Finn smiled and followed her to Kurt's car. Rachel got into the driver's seat while Finn got into the passenger seat. Before sliding the keys in to go home, there was a small silence before Rachel spoke. "If it makes you feel any better, Puck really isn't my type. His hair is weird to me and his biceps are too big." Finn and Rachel couldn't help but laugh with each other at that statement.

And it actually did make him feel better.

 **Note: I wanted to apologize if my paragraphs are too long and hard for you to keep track of. I love writing, but I definitely still need some work to do when it comes to writing. I'm gonna start making shorter paragraphs in my future chapters due to dialogue and such. Thanks!**


End file.
